Jail time
by Crazycatmeow
Summary: A story set in the bendy and the ink machine universe. Au


I woke up from a days time of prison. Hearing the sound of my cell clinging so loud like a rusted bell.

"Wake up you piece of garbage!" said The guard of my cell, apparently I was arrested for a murder, well...actually 25 murders, this is actually my 2nd year here, and somehow, it was my fault. The guard's name was Benjamin Lockus, know for the people that hate him, 'The Lock Up' was the name. Anyway, he yells to me somehow in a not clear voice saying "yof umf fwee!"

"what?" I said, then he cleared his throat, then yelled into my cell yelling "YOU ARE SET FREE! GET YOURSELF UP, AND GET OVER HERE!" His yell began to have my ears ring for years now.

So I yelled back "OK THEN!" So I got up, and then walked out of my once year and a half cell...and was pushed out into the public, once again...

I headed to my once, beautiful house...except it was a hotel, and it was turned upside down by the police when the murder happened. So I opened my white, now dark brown door. It opened, then collapsed on the floor with a loud thud. It seem to have woke me up from the last 1 and a half years in prison. I then headed into the room, the walls were punched in, the doors were open everywhere, I knew, that I have no other place to stay now, so I sat on my bed, it sagged to the floor with two molded pillars of wood, and let out a sigh, and then got out of the prison clothes and got into a grey t-shirt, and blue pants. A few moments later, the phone I have for the hotel rung, it sounded like a dying dogs poot, if you know what that sounded like. I picked up the only thing acceptable in my room, it was a dark brown colored telephone, the numbers were missing, and it looked like it was from the dump, but acceptable...since mostly everything I had was missing or stolen, explaining the windows busted open... So I picked up the phone, the bottom hole of the phone was missing.

"your voicemail was empty for- ONE and a QUARTER year" said my phone cube.

I sort of hate the cube sometimes. But then again, a year and a quarter? Wasn't it a year and a half? So I checked the voicemails and found a lot of trashy ad voicemails, but that somehow didn't affect the voicemail box...for some reason, I checked it for the 31st time, and found something...A invitation to my old job, and it was by the voice of my boss, Davin Drew, you see, me and him were good friends...once, then he went away for a long time. Then, he came back and was confused and sad for things he must've missed from being underground. One of my friends made a rumor he was underground to hide his money, but I didn't think that. Anyway the call was longer than the average, and he then explained that he used the last of his money on my freedom from prison, he then had something he needed to explain.

Then he said 4 words that made me drop my phone, and made me forget the prison memories, "Someone here needs you." I then thought of my good friend, Shery, which everyone calls Henry from her messed up name tag, I had a feeling, Davin, He is using me as a distraction, I packed up my bags and ran out of the room, hoping I was able to stop Davin from murder. Afterwards, from riding in a taxi, and paying the last of the money I own and stood in front of the gates of my old job, "Wheatley Productions Studio."

I cleared my throat and opened the iron gates, and took a while lifting something that ran on electricity, but I was able to get through in a crack. Then got through and took one breath of the outside of the studio, which had things beautifully imagined, a hotel which seemed to be burnt, then a movie theater, which was a one story and one room for a film, then a studio, which was the highest thing my life may ever have seen, a took one step into my memories and then the gate then closed behind me. I turned around and thought "Was Davin here already?", and then I knew, "It was a trap." I then knew where the generators I needed to turn on to open the gate, hoping he won't know, it was silent.

I was guessing he was wanting to know where I am now, so I slowly crept to the first generator, which was in the hotel outside of the kitchen. I crept to it, finding the grass a orange-ish texture, since mostly around the hotel is grass, the rest is concrete.

I headed to the side of the burnt hotel, and then opened the generators door, and found the first in many years a paper slip, with a picture of a famous cartoon, named "Wheatley". I took 2 steps back, and thought to myself memories, memories of myself here, with friends, and the enjoying moments of creating them, Wheatley an- I then heard a scratch and a shuffle I looked, and ran to see if he was looking, ran out from the side of the hotel, only finding no one, but a black smudge on the wall, looked like a cartoon character who ran through the wall. I then shook my head and went back to the generator finding a item on the floor, a iron bar, I then picked it up, and then headed off to the generator, I pulled the generators lever, which was a sort of rusted color, and pulled it so hard, it turned on. A noise of a cows moo was heard, for a few 15 seconds then it went silent, I had a feeling it was not going to stay on for a while. I then ran to the theatre, it took me a straight 3 minutes to head to its doors, as I reached it...something stopped me.

I looked to my right, and saw a black figure, I jumped, and thought it was Davin. I pulled up my fists, and was ready to fight it, but it didn't do anything, it just stared at me, then it pointed to the hotel, then the theatre, I looked at the theatre, with its design of red bricks, and major pictures, which were ripped, and wet, and the doors, holding something to get me out of here, I looked back, and it was gone. I looked around myself, and it wasn't there. I then headed to the doors, and opened them, finding the entrance to my freedom generator and then Wheatley cut-outs, I pushed aside a few and found the doors to my generator, I opened the doors and found a film, looked like it was playing for years now, showing Wheatley and his girl doing one dance, the Walk-alon.

I shrugged and then opened the last door in the theatre, as right as I saw the generator, I turned it on, but as I pulled the lever, I found that it snapped. I then was in shock, and picked up the piece, grabbed and put it into my back pocket and pulled out the other iron pole I found outside, and put it in the snapped slot, it began to fit it, with a pull, I turned on the 2nd generator. "One more to go" I thought, and then rushed out of the theatre, and then to the studio. As I walked to my last stop, I found that it mostly was in the color green, for the top sections of the place, and then tan for the bottom, which was an odd color I never realized was there. I then opened the door, finding it locked, "weird" I thought, so I pulled out the broken lever piece an used it to open the door, it opened with a quick snap! The door then opened with a creak so loud that would have mice have deaf for weeks. I then walked to the stairs then, stopped. Then saw, "Davin Drews Office" I wondered if he was in there, I turned and

walked that direction, then out of the blue came the roof of Davins office collapsing, having me run to the stairs, and the rest of the studio was in rubble, I shivered myself with fear if I was in that, I then headed to the last generator room, it took about at least 15 seconds down its hall, in the hall is an elevator for those who worked on the second floor and the below floors. And the hallway was so quiet, it was like I survived the who collapsed roof. I then realized, "I have no exits!" I was terrified, and knew...I am done. I then opened the generator, only finding myself a huge room, with a projector running, with wheatley's face on it, and the screen ripped with letters saying "Y'ALL READY!?"

I shivered at that, and then headed to the generator but then a voice stopped me, I was simply 6 feet from freedom, somehow.

"What has come here?" it said.

I replied saying "what has happened here?", it then was like it was confused, i stepped backwards, and then saw a black and white hand appear from a ink spill on the floor, my eyes then widened,.

"Many things have happened here.. Anthony". I was shocked, it knew my name.

I stuttered saying, "h-ho-how do you- kknow my my name?"

It answered saying "Memories old friend" I was about to say a question then I was struck in fear "Let's meet again", the hand then shrunk back into it's ink spill, then a figure rose from it, a figure, of Wheatley, but as if it was released from the pit of darkness itself, its hands were claws, one of its hands reached out towards to me, then it then said "We meet again, Anthony"

It then stepped forward and closer and closer, and then I knew, it was my time to run, so I rushed out the door to a place, then I thought of the elevator, I opened its door and ran into its central section the elevator and looked up and saw through the glass window, the figure, standing at me, I then realized, it was that black figure I saw earlier, and that it brought me here, to die...its grin got me nervous, I pressed a button upwards to escape there, but seems that now I have plunged into a stomach of a beast, and knowing that grin, is probably the last thing I might see, the elevator screeched up, then fell, into a quick plunge of darkness...and that...was just the beginning.

The End Of Episode One.


End file.
